


Blep

by SassySnowSock



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluffy Kitty, Gen, Post-it Note Art, lil mlem tonge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: A portrait of Potya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Blep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotSoulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoulstoned/gifts).




End file.
